


Better Be Hufflepuff!

by alexandeer



Series: The Potter-Snape-Evans-Lupin Family [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts House Sorting, Hufflepuff Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/pseuds/alexandeer
Summary: Harry is finally a Hogwarts Students and gets sorted into Hufflepuff





	Better Be Hufflepuff!

Harry was trembling with excitement and he could not stand still. He was  _ finally  _ an official Hogwarts student and he finally (FINALLY!) got to be sorted. He had watched the ceremony a lot over the years, with his parents (and most of his family) being teachers and him already living at Hogwarts, and now it was his turn. He had waited for this moment for so long!

His grandma Minnie smiled as she called his name and looked at him with pride when he approached the small stool. She placed the Sorting Hat on his head and wished him good luck with a pat on his back. He knew she would be proud, no matter what House he was sorted into. Though, really, there was only one option. 

“Ah yes, only one option for you indeed, Mr Potter,” The Sorting Hat agreed, “I hope you have fun with your grandma and your friends. Though, you have friends in every house, do you not? Yes. Of course. Good luck, young one.” 

“Thank you, Bertie,” Harry replied to the hat with a massive grin on his face. 

“BETTER BE HUFFLEPUFF!” Bertie announced to everyone. 

Harry thanked his grandma Minnie and waved at his parents, Mr Argus, Hagrid and of course his new Head of House; his grandma Mona before he rushed towards the Hufflepuff table and sat down with Susan and Hannah (who he had met on the train and had instantly become friends with) and Cedric who was always happy to chat with Harry despite being a few years older.    
  


Pomona smiled happily at her family and coworkers, “I told you he would be in my house,” She said, perhaps a little bit smug. 


End file.
